Snow White and the Huntsman
by findingtheperfectending
Summary: Loosely based off the new movie Snow White and the Huntsman
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based off the new movie Snow White and the Huntsman. It's not that good, so you can R&R and bash me all you want. **

* * *

**Snow White POV:**

I remember the story my father told me when he and I were alone.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful queen sits sewing. As she looked out the window, a wolf suddenly appeared and snarled at her." Here, my father would mimic the howl of a wolf, just for fun.

"The queen's hand slipped, and the needle she was holding pricked her finger. Her finger dripped into the snow that had fluttered onto her ebony windowsill, and dyed it crimson." My father would stroke my face, and I would smile as he continued the story.

"The queen stroked her pregnant belly, and whispered to herself, 'I want a child with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair as dark as ebony.' And a child was born exactly like that, and that child is you, my Snow White." Father would say as he stroked my hair and tucked it behind my ears.

The memory leaves me feeling warm, but there is more to the story, the part that I have always heard the servants whispering about. After I was born, my mother traveled on horseback to tell her parents the news. As she galloped through the forest, a lone wolf attacked her and killed her. Later, a traveling huntsman found her soaking in blood, ravens picking at her remains.

And so, I will never know my mother.

**Ravenna POV:**

I must gain more power.

I must become queen.

I've already disposed of Queen Eleanor, now I must have King Magnus to marry me.

~oOo~

I look behind my shoulder and survey my collection of Dark Army soldiers. I've arranged them so it looks like they're attacking me. In the distance, I hear the neighs of the kings' horses.

"They are coming!" I tell my army. "Attack me."

In a flurry of glass, they swoop down on me, almost, but never hurting me. I turn around and see King Magnus coming towards me.

"Get them away!" King Magnus shouts to his soldiers, who attack my Dark Army.

"Here, fair Lady." King Magnus offers me a hand, and I thank him. I tell my Dark Army silently to retreat.

"What is your name?" King Magnus asks me.

"Ravenna." I smile to myself. He has played right into my hands.

**Snow White POV:**

It always puzzles me how people can see me as pretty, or even beautiful. My pale face, "white as snow," makes me look like a ghost. My hair, "black as ebony," is lank and hangs all the way to my waist, and makes my face seem paler. And to me, my lips, "red as blood," seem to be a strange omen that because of me, blood will be shed. It is a disturbing thought, but I cannot help but think it. I am strange that way.

All of the palace servants are fearful of me; my "beauty" scares them. They whisper behind my back that I am a vampire. I seem like a vampire: I barely eat, I barely talk, and I'm scared of mirrors. But I don't eat because my stepmother poisons my food, I don't talk because there is no one who wants to listen, and I'm scared of mirrors because people would think I'm vain.

But, I'd rather be presumed a vampire than presumed vain.

* * *

**that's all for now. will most likely continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm mostly following the plot of the movie, I just changed some details.**

* * *

**Snow White POV:**

Today my father is getting married to Ravenna.

Ravenna is so beautiful; she suits my father. They seem so happy together. I hear some of the servants even saying that she is as beautiful as my late mother. I will never know, but Ravenna is certainly more graceful and elegant than I am.

Father brought back Ravenna, who had been attacked by the Dark Army, an invincible army of glass soldiers. Father convinced Ravenna to stay with us, and they soon after fell in love. It sounds awfully romantic. I hope Ravenna will want to become the mother figure in my life.

Ravenna looks ravishing in her white dress, she complements father's clothes perfectly. Her dress is the perfect mixture of creamy white and gold, a gold frame winging out from her bustier around her shoulders. Everyone, even me, agrees that they are the perfect match. Both Father and Ravenna are smiling widely.

I cannot help but find myself staring at Ravenna's perfect face. She needs no make up, or none that I know of.

I smile a little to myself, thinking about how my mother must've looked back when she married Father. She must've been just as beautiful, if not better looking, than Ravenna.

I watch Ravenna's careful, excited steps walking down the aisle, her hair all coiffed up with not a single stray hair. She is already wearing the golden crown that used to sit upon my mother's head.

~oOo~

"Do you, Ravenna, take Magnus as your lawfully wedded husband?" The pope stands in front of Father and Ravenna, who are holding hands.

"I do." Ravenna smiles. Her smile sends chills down my spine. It makes me feel like she is capable of killing someone.

"And do you, Magnus, take Ravenna as your lawfully wedded wife?" The pope is solemn, his voice a monotone.

"I do." Father grins from ear to ear, as does Ravenna.

"You may kiss the bride."

Father unveils Ravenna, and leans in to kiss her. I have to look away; it is still a little too disturbing to see my Father with another woman, even if my mother is long dead.

**Queen Ravenna POV:**

"You only married me for my beauty. Men like you are despicable. You exploit our beauty, and then you discard us." I look Magnus in the eye.

It is our wedding night, our first night together in the same room. It is a good chance to kill Magnus and become the sole ruler of this country.

My Dark Army has already taken over the neighboring country, but this country has been more difficult. But when it is under my control, they will become vulnerable, and I will finally have the most power in all the land.

"N-no! That was not my intention at all!" Magnus' eyes widen, but I chuckle bitterly.

I take my bronze dagger, and I press it to his throat. I look him right in the eyes as he takes his final breath.

I have killed Magnus. Now I am in control.

**Snow White POV:**

Over the past few weeks, I have watched helplessly as they buried my father and Ravenna seized power of my country. She has made it so that I can only stay in my chamber and wait for mealtimes. I cannot even meet up with my father's followers who hate Ravenna as much as I do.

I was fooled. Ravenna was so cunning, blinding me with her elegance and stunning beauty. It enrages me that her duplicity helped her become queen.

But I am too young, there is not much I can do.

"Snow White?" I hear a light rap on my bedroom door. I walk up to the door, and open it a crack. No one is supposed to be visiting me. The face of Duke Hammond, my father's most trusted knight, greets me.

"Duke Hammond!" I quickly usher him into my chamber.

"How are you? Has Ravenna been feeding you?" Duke Hammond looks at my thin body, and sighs.

"Look, Snow White. It is my duty to protect you for this country, and for your father." Duke lowers his voice. "I have an escape plan."

I am immediately overjoyed, but I hold myself back instead of thanking the Duke profusely. There is no time to waste.

I can escape.

I can be free.

* * *

**Okay so the writing there was really bad, and I barely followed the plot. *le sigh* This is harder than I thought. Thanks Amanthya for keeping an eye on my fic and telling me to change a few things that I forgot about in the movie. I fixed it though! I watched the movie when it first came out, so I forgot a lot of those details. Thanks!**


End file.
